Crash Here Tonight
by AJeff
Summary: Temperance tells Booth she loves him. But, is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones"**

Booth was one who never let anything or anyone take control of his life. He was always so self-assured. Nothing stopped him from taking risks, after all, he was an FBI agent. What he felt for Temperance was a lot deeper and stronger than what he had felt for anyone else. Thoughts of the many close calls he's had floated in his head. If something would suddenly happen to him, there would be no way of her knowing his true feelings for her. She was someone he could spend his life with, to grow old together, to love until the end of time. He never imagined he could love someone as much as he loved her. He had done a great job of bottling up his feelings for Bones. To love her, to be with her, to touch her was all he's ever wanted.

**_Am I the only one waiting for someone to love me?_** Temperance had decided that she was destined to live a life of unhappiness and loneliness, a life without someone to love and grow old with. Why did Seeley Booth matter so much to her? She questioned herself. She knew deep down she had fallen in love with him. He was always in her thoughts. At times, she hated herself for loving him.

How could they possibly admit their love to each other?

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

An early morning telephone call jolted Temperance out of a deep sleep.

"Brennan," she answered softly.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry to get you up so early." The somber voice of her artist friend got her up immediately. She knew Angela so well and knew by the sound of her voice, that she was the bearer of bad news.

"Angela? Is something wrong?"

She didn't want to alarm her friend, instead, told her calmly to meet her at the hospital.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Angela didn't know just how exactly she'd tell her the bad news.

"Then, what is it? Zack, Hodgins?" Temperance persisted.

"Tempe, just get over here. We're fine, but, I heard on the news. Well, it's Seeley."

There were several FBI agents outside of Agent Booth's room along with Angela and Hodgins when Temperance arrived. She froze.

Upon seeing her, Parker ran to the doctor.

"Doctor Bones." He immediately hugged her. "My mommy's inside. My daddy's going to die," he said as tears ran down his face.

"What?" Her voice was above a whisper. "No, he's not. The doctor's are going to make him all better."

"Then why is my mommy telling him goodbye? I heard them say. We're here to tell him goodbye." He pointed to the agents outside of his father's room.

Angela approached the two and gave Temperance a hug.

"What the hell happened?" Temperance yelled. "Angela, what happened?"

She wrapped her arm around Temperance's shoulder. "Booth was out having a few drinks last night with his friends and this drunken customer was refused booze, when he pulled out a gun and started waving it around at the patrons. He, Booth, intervened when the trigger was pulled."

"How is he?" She asked slowly.

Angela shook her head. "Not good. The bullet penetrated close to his heart. Parker's right, we're told to say our goodbyes."

"No. No. No!" Temperance pulled away from Angela.

"Stop it. You're scarring Parker. Shh." She embraced the anthropologist.

"Parker!" He ran to his mother. "Mommy! My daddy's going to be okay?" He asked innocently.

Temperance and Angela watched as Rebecca held on to her son and cried. She signaled Temperance toward her. The two women stood face to face.

"There isn't much time," Rebecca told her. "I don't know if Parker should go in to see his daddy laid up like that. What do you think? Or is it best for him to remember Seeley the way he once was?"

"I don't know." Temperance replied, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why don't you go in? I'll talk to Parker first. No matter how many times I've fought with him over our son, I never once wished Seeley dead. He's my son's father. Now he won't have any."

"He hasn't died yet." Temperance said coldly, although, her heart shattered into bits and pieces. She hated Rebecca at that moment, only because she agreed silently to herself that her statement had probably been accurate.

"Come on, sweetie. I'll go in with you," Angela said.

Temperance pulled a chair next to Booth's bedside. Her friend's sudden outburst surprised and startled Angela.

"Booth! I never got a chance to tell you I love you!" She cried out and held his hand to her face. "I love you! Did you hear me? I love you!"

Temperance never imagined that she would be professing her love to Seeley on his deathbed. She cried for the man who would never have of a chance of feeling her love for him.

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

She held on to his hand, afraid of letting go, for fear if she did, he would die. She's never believed in heaven or if there really was a God, but, she found herself praying.

It was just two nights ago, she'd been with him. Temperance reminisced back. After the conclusion of a case they've been working on for the past two weeks, they headed out of the Jeffersonian. Raindrops had slowly begun to fall as they stood outside of the building.

"Hey." Booth pulled her by the arm. "Let's get out of the rain. Don't want you catching a cold or something."

"Booth, it's just droplets," she argued.

"Come on, into my car. We can talk in there." He opened the driver's side and Tempe slid in. She leaned her back against the passenger door and stretched her legs atop the seat. As Booth sat behind the wheel, he starred at her.

"What, Booth? What?" She gently pressed her foot against him.

He grabbed her ankle and shrugged. "Nothing."

She was sure something passed between them. "Tired?" He asked.

"A little," she answered.

He slipped her shoe off and massaged her foot. "Better?"

"Better," she smiled. "Umm...that feels good." Temperance closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Raindrops fell rapidly against the window. Words were left unspoken.

Angela's voice brought her back into reality. "Oh, Tempe sweetie." She stood at the foot of the bed. "I brought you coffee. Why don't you take a short break right now? You've been here for about an hour and you're still holding on to his hand."

"I'm fine. I really am." She lied to her friend. "Do you think he knows I'm here, Angela? Can he feel me at his side?"

"I would hope so, sweetie. You two need to have a good relationship conversation...when he gets up."

"I don't cry. I never cry, but, he's making me cry." She wanted to be with him more than anything, to embrace him in her arms and never let go. "He can't die. He hasn't done everything he said he had wanted to do in life."

"Oh, sweetie, but, most of all, he hasn't told you how he feels about you." Angela spoke up loudly. "You heard that, Booth?"

When you know a person so well, you come to know their actions, thoughts and feelings. Angela knew Temperance's every move. She knew everything in her routine. There was an invisible boundary line between Booth and Tempe, one they dared not cross. Only, it was obvious to the artist that with each passing day, it got harder for them and they would have eventually crossed that line. They were oblivious to each other's feelings. They were buddies, best friends. But, sometimes, being best friends was not enough anymore. The people involved around them believed that there was something going on silently between the anthropologist and the FBI Agent that they were unaware of.

Temperance was like a glasshouse, if touched, she'd break into a thousand little pieces. She had constructed this wall around her in which she would not allow anyone to get close to her. She hadn't realized that when Booth had entered her life, the wall she thought was her solid protection would slowly crumble down piece by piece. When she caught herself, there she was reconstructing that fortress of hers all over again, this time a little higher and a littler thicker. Without realizing it, though, when she stepped into his hospital room, that wall came tumbling down.

"Don't leave. Stay here. Stay with me." She bent down and whispered in his ears. "Can't you hear my heart whispering I love you?"

In a split second, the monitor had gone into inactivity.

**TBC - chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance was quickly pushed aside as hospital staff worked on Booth rapidly. As if glue had been stuck on the soles of her shoes, she stood frozen. The monotone sound of the flatline pierced her ears. Angela held her hand and escorted her out of the room. She nearly collapsed and if it wasn't for Hodgins, she would have been on the cold linoleum floor.

Flashes of memories rushed through her mind. She knew his line of work would always put him in a perilous position. But, he wasn't shot in the line of duty. He was out with his friends having fun.

A heart was designed for love and it's a fragile thing. One sudden gust of wind and it can be blown away and your life changes forever. Life is full of strange and unwanted surprises. It creeps up suddenly and approaches when you least except it. Love should feel incredible, not painful. She felt her heart was made to be broken. Her dreams were shattered. Her dreams of having a life with Booth would never exist.

To love someone is to take care of them. She would definitely be the one to nurse him back to good health, if he was given a second chance in life. Tears ran rapidly down her face. Memories of their last conversation entered her mind. Booth had called her in the early evening, the night he got shot.

Flashback

"Hey, Bones. Have you eaten yet?"

"No time to eat. I have a deadline on my book."

"Aw, come on. You have to eat, don't you? I'll come by in a few minutes. I'll even pick up dinner and we can also have a few beers."

"Booth! What part of "no" don't you understand? I can't."

"You've got to come out and play sometimes."

"Agent Booth! You do have other friends, don't you? I suggest you go out and play with them."

"I just needed to talk to you about some things, Temperance."

"What things, Booth? What's the urgency? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Yea, sure thing. It can wait. I'll just call some of the guys."

End Of Flashback

He had done exactly that. A night out with the boys and it ended tragically. Temperance blamed herself. If only she had agreed to his invitation of take-out dinner and beers at home. He wouldn't be at this very moment in the hands of a medical team working on him in saving his life. What exactly had he wanted to talk to her about? She questioned herself, hopping he'd be given a chance to tell her.

Booth was always in her head, never having a moment's peace. How awful it must feel to not be with the person you're suppose to be with. She wanted him badly and at times it was just too unbearable for her. When you want someone to love you, you open your heart. She hadn't done that. Now, she was afraid that it would be too late.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

NDE. Near Death Experience. Booth was outside his body looking down and watched the final moments of his life. In that very instance, his spirit, soul left his physical body. He felt peace and joy as he entered a new world to a point of no return. His life passed before him. He came across his deceased loved ones and a few close friends. It seemed like a long period of time, but, it took only several minutes for his soul to also have gotten a preview of his future if he returned. He pondered his choices. He walked towards the moving rapid light, then, slowed down. He stopped. There were those he left behind to consider. There was his son, Parker. And there was Temperance. He heard cries from outside of his room. He turned and there was Bones weeping as Angela hung on to her as they watched from the doorway. Booth needed to go back. His soul needed to return.

He took a step back and slowly turned away. He got a glimpse of his future. Both Parker and Temperance needed him. He quickly returned to his physical body. The monitor beeped slowly back into activity.

Temperance exhaled unaware she had been holding her breath. There were a lot of things she could have gone without. Seeley Booth was not one of them.

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing Temperance in a such a painful outburst, Angela questioned herself what steps in their relationship had her friend and Booth crossed on the invisible boundary line they had kept intact between them.

Rebecca and Parker ran down the hallway. There were several people gathered outside Booth's room. Pushing their way through, they joined Temperance and Angela at the doorway.

"We were called out of the cafeteria," Rebecca spoke out of breath. "Has something happened? Has he turned for the worse?"

"Doctor Bones," Parker fluttered his eye lashes. Tears ran down the little boy's face. "Did my daddy die?" There was sadness in his eyes as if there was a lost for a loved one.

"No, sweetheart." Tempe held back her tears. "He's...the doctor's...," she cleared her throat and bent down to his level.

"You hear that beeping sound?"

"Uh-huh." He wiped his tears on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well, that's his heartbeat. He's very much alive."

"Oh." He stood watching his father. "Mommy, what are they doing to him?"

"They're making him comfortable right now, baby. Making him all better."

"Doctor Bones?"

"Yes, Parker?"

"When my daddy gets out, are you going to take care of him? I mean, my mommy takes care of me. So, will you take care of my daddy for me? Maybe he can live at your house. So, you're both not lonely anymore."

"What? Parker, I..."

"That's what Angela said. Right, Angela?" He innocently turned to the artist, tear-stained on his face.

"Hey, sweetie. Let me wipe your cheeks." Embarrassed, Angela pulled him aside and grabbed a tissue out of her handbag.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Each night Temperance appeared at Booth's bedside. Some nights she stared at nothing in particular and listened to his heartbeat, on other nights, she told him of her days events. The white sheets matched the pale color of his face. Although, there was the beeping sound of the monitor reading his heart rate, he laid too peacefully, that at one point, she shook him. He stirred just a bit and frowned. Relieved, she rubbed the lines which appeared on his forehead.

Having no self control, she cried. He wasn't the cocky, arrogant, FBI agent he once was. She lightly touched his chest. She wished she could take his pain away, not the pain due to his gunshot wound, but, the pain in his heart which she caused. What he had meant to her, she never knew until that unforgettable morning a week ago when Angela had given her the dreadful news. It was a somber night. She walked to the window, rain had begun to fall rapidly. Her fingers tapped softly on the cold glass to the rhythm of the rain. Thoughts entered her head. He was no longer just her partner-in-crime, he was someone she definitely would want to spend her life with.

After several minutes, she took her seat next to his bed and leaned down her head on the rail. She was tired, so very tired. Tempe muffled her sobs.

She leaned over to him, a tear dropped on his cheek. "Don't ever die."

"I'll try not to," he whispered.

Startled, she moved away from him, but, looked into his deep brown eyes. He studied her beautiful blue eyes. For awhile they locked gazes.

"Hey." She hid her smile behind her tears. "Weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up. Seems like you've been gone forever." Her voice cracked.

He breathed heavily at first, then steadily. Temperance reached for the nurse's call button. "No," he whispered and weakly took her hand. Those chocolate eyes of his sparkled at her.

"I died and came back." He tried to explain.

"Shh, you need to rest. I'll call for the nurse."

"No, wait. I saw my life flashed before me. I saw you and Parker," he spoke in a hoarsely toned-voice.

"What? I really should get the doctor." She panicked seeing him in a disoriented state of mind.

"No." He closed his eyes and was silent, swallowed hard, then spoke again. "Light, I saw the light. I had a wake up call."

"You're scaring me, Booth. I..."

"Listen," he persisted. "At first, I-I didn't want to return. But, I did for reasons."

"Booth..."

"Bones, let me talk. Please. There is life after death. I saw the light." He closed his eye, then opened them again. "Near death experience."

Like a true skeptic, Temperance shook her head and tried to make sense of what he had just said. She caressed his hair.

The scientist believed nothing existed beyond the physical.

"Oh, Booth, you were just hallucinating. It's centered on brain chemistry. Brain activity produces thoughts, visions and hallucinations. That's all. You had a lack of oxygen causing you to see light. There's no such thing as a near death experience. It's alright. You're fine." Worried that he was delirious, Tempe rang for the nurse.

"Why is that I saw you there," he pointed to the door, then to the heart monitor. "This gadget...it flatline. I could see the doctors around me, at the same time I saw you in the doorway. I asked myself what was going on behind those blue eyes of yours. You were crying. You hung on to Angela as the doctors worked on me. I saw you crying painfully. And I came back".

Temperance rose from her chair. "How...how did you know that? There was no way you could have known what happened that night. You just woke up. How did you know?"

"I saw you," he said.

**TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

Booth was on the road to recovery. Temperance waited outside of his room for about twenty minutes until she was permitted back inside.

"There is life after death." Booth had picked up their conversation when they were interrupted by hospital staff.

"There is no life after death, when you die, you die."

"But, I came back. NDE is real. What I experienced was very real. It shook me back home. I've read of people not wanting to return, but, do so for one reason or another."

Temperance opened her mouth to speak, but, Booth shushed her. "Wait," he held up his hand to her.

"Bones, I was brought up Roman Catholic and am a firm believer in the Hereafter. My aunt experienced NDE. She was dead and resuscitated. When she had awakened, she was told that her brother had died that day. The strange thing about it, was that, she had already known about him and had been told that she wasn't ready for Heaven. So, it wasn't a surprise to me as it would be to some. In my case, the "light" was there, I had almost moved towards it. Though, I didn't. I saw myself, you and Parker in my future. They, Heaven wasn't ready for me yet. It wasn't a hard choice at all for me. So, to answer your question, how I knew you were crying...like I said, I saw you. I have things to finish, so, I turned and came back. You believe me, don't you?" He said as he stared into her eyes.

Temperance Brennan. She never was a believer of anything out of the ordinary. "You came back for me and Parker?" Tears appeared in her eyes and she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"Bones, don't cry. What's wrong?" He asked, tears filled up his own eyes. Reaching out to her, his hand touched her wet cheek. She pulled away.

"I'm not suppose to believe in such things. That's not me. But, you came back."

"I'm here, Tempe."

"You're here. But, I don't understand what you're telling me. I mean I do, I believe in you. I'm so sorry. It was my fault you got shot. I should have let you come over that night instead of you going out with your friends, you wouldn't be here right now. I'm sorry, Booth. I'm so sorry." She cried apologetically.

"Come here," he said. She shook her head.

"I said come here." He took hold of her hand. "You weren't the one who pulled the trigger. You weren't the one who put me in here. Bones, don't cry for me."

"You weren't going to make it. Everyone came in to say their goodbyes. Angela called me early the morning after. Memories of you flashed through me." She wiped her tears away from her face. Yet, as she looked at him, tears fell. "I didn't know how to let go. I didn't know how to say goodbye."

He placed a light kiss on her hand. She cried as she spoke. "I never felt this way before. You changed my life. I was so afraid I'd never see you again. Ever. I'm sorry I had no time for you. I turned you away that night and you almost got yourself killed. You said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes."

"What about?"

"Is there an "us", Tempe?

**TBC - Chapter 6  
**

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Booth, you're always so full of surprises." Tempe loved his warm smiles, his sometimes sweet ways and his piercing dark chocolate eyes.

For one eternal moment, no one spoke.

"Bones, is there?"

"Is there what?" She asked as her mind suddenly drifted away.

"Is there an "us"? Booth held his breath.

"What about Cam?" Temperance asked, surprised she broke a promise to herself not to ever question him about her new boss.

"What about her?" He frowned startled by her query.

She kept silent.

Booth tried to pull himself up, but, painfully his injury kept him from doing so. "It was a long time ago, Tempe. It was nothing serious. It's strictly business now."

"Strictly business? She's my boss, I tried to put it aside, but, I can't. I know..."

"Okay, okay. It was only that one time since she arrived here. Nothing else happened after that. How the hell did you know?"

Temperance stared at him blankly.

"I can't believe Cam would say anything," he mumbled under his breath.

"She didn't. I just wasn't quite sure, but, you just confirmed it. There is no "us", Booth. I'm glad you pulled through, I really am. Parker needs his father. But, when you say you came back from your experience with NDE, maybe you came back for her not me. I was never in the picture," she said sadly.

Temperance stood up when Booth grabbed hold of her arm. "Don't leave like this. I didn't die and come back for you to walk out of my life. Sit down and listen to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. What exactly did you want to talk about that night? Was it about you and Cam?"

"No! It was about "us", Bones, me and you. I love you. There, I said it. I wanted to say that for the longest time. I love you. You're all that mattered. And I know you love me or you wouldn't have been crying the way you did that night."

"And did you love me when you were in bed with her? Or did this thing about loving me just happened overnight? Where were your thoughts of me when you had your night of passion? Was it love or lust? What about me?" She cried. "What about me? I wanted you so badly, but, I knew. A woman knows these sort of things. And I knew something happened between the two of you. But, I wasn't sure. I shrugged it off, but, that night, you wanted to come over? I really was busy with my book, but, at the same time, I just didn't want to see you. I just needed to sort out my feelings for you. I'm sorry you got shot. I really didn't want you over that night." She jerked her arm away from him.

"Bones, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Sorry for hurting me or sorry for telling me?"

"Bones...Tempe..."

She brushed a lone tear which escaped her eyes. "To answer your question...is there an "us", she shook her head. "No."

**TBC - Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry again for another short chapter. But, I had this dialogue in my head and didn't want to lose my train of thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

Booth sighed loudly. "There is no us." Those words kept echoing in his mind. It's been three long weeks since he's seen Temperance. She hadn't tried to contact him since that day he opened his big mouth about him sleeping with Cam. What possessed him to jump into bed with her? He wasn't in love with her. It was in the heat of the moment. Now, it was that moment he'd regret for the rest of his life. Yes, they had a history together. But, it was a thing of the past, until that night when she was the one who initiated the move as she pinned him against the wall. He could have pushed her away, instead, he joined her in heavy lip-locking movements and eventually grounded his body into hers.

Out of the hospital for a week, he sat most of the times on his living room sofa and waited for life to pass him by. Several times, he courageously picked up the telephone and proceeded to call his once partner-in-crime only to quickly disconnect immediately after having heard the first ring. He had several visitors, Rebecca, his son Parker, even Angela and the "squints" but, no "Bones." Cam had called him a few times, but, he made it clear to her that he wasn't interested in rekindling whatever planned motives she had in mind.

He loved Tempe and felt as if he was going out of his mind. They've had their tender moments. Once he leaned into her and just as he was to have kissed her, Goodman walked in. Where or where was Goodman, Booth thought. At least, he wouldn't have jumped into bed with him.

Temperance sat on her sofa and blankly stared into nothing. She angered herself. It wasn't as if she and Booth had a romantic relationship with each other. They were just working partners, not lovers, where he had gone behind her back and slept with someone else. She had no claim over him. He was a man with needs. But, why couldn't he have met his needs with her instead of her boss.

She hated loving him. All she could imagined was the two of them in bed together. There was no way she could ever forgive him. He hated what he had done to her. He needed to get through to her. Slowly, he picked up the telephone and counted the rings.

"Tempe, it's me. Don't hang up." He immediately said as he heard her voice.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"You know it's me. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Booth, I've said what I wanted to say. I have nothing more to say to you. Leave me alone."

"Bones, let me explain."

"What, Booth? What? Explain what? I don't need explicit details of your encounter with Cam!" She yelled.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to have called you. By the sound of your voice, you're still angry at me."

"Yes, you got that right. I'm still angry."

"Why? Tell me why? If I could reverse time, I would. But, I can't. I made a mistake, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. If you think there's something going on with me and Cam, there isn't. Give me a chance to make it up to you."

"You hurt me, Booth. I can never forgive you. Ever! Is there anything more you need to say or if not, I'd like to get off the line now."

"You're just going to give up on us?" He hollered.

"Us? Us? Like I said, there is no "US! Get that through your head. Did the gunman shoot your brains instead. Think! There is no "US!"

"Hey, that's fine with me! That's fine with me! It's done! We weren't or aren't in a relationship together. I can sleep with whomever I want to! Consider this our last conversation with each other." He slammed the phone down hard. At that very moment, Booth regretted every word he had just said.

"That's fine with me. That's fine with me," she tearfully told herself.

**TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tempe, sweetie, don't get me wrong now, but, if you can have "recreational" sex with an old flame like Michael Stires when he came into town and it "meant nothing", then why can't Booth? Casual sex wouldn't work with you and Booth BECAUSE you two mean so much to each other. Sex with someone else is SAFE because the other person is just that - "other". So, what's the big deal with Booth? You've done it before."

The anthropologist gave the artist an icy glare.

"Or maybe not," Angela said softly.

"Because it was Cam he slept with!" She barked.

"Okay, just calm down. Didn't he say it was just once since she arrived and I really don't think he'd do it again..."

Tempe interrupted. "He said he could sleep with whomever he wanted to. And I know it definitely won't be sleeping he'll be doing."

"Well, sweetie, if you keep acting this way, he'll look for someone else. You're going to lose him."

"He wasn't mine to lose."

"Look, it's been weeks since you've seen him, you haven't visited him at home. He almost got killed. It tore your heart apart seeing him on his deathbed. Or would you rather have him dead just because he slept with Cam? It's not like he fooled around on you. Was there ever a romantic relationship between the two of you?"

Temperance shook her head. "No."

"So, why punish him? He hadn't done anything wrong to you. He wasn't unfaithful. He's hurting, you're hurting. Do something before it's too late. Unmess whatever needs to be fixed."

"I'm not the begging type, Ange."

"No need to beg. Just tell him how you feel. You're feeling lousy now. And it's not a nice feeling, is it? Do you want to feel like this forever?"

"I hate it when you're right," she snapped at her friend.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Booth cursed to himself as the sound of his doorbell interrupted him from applying clean dressing to his injury. Dressed only in shorts, he answered his door to find his favorite anthropologist standing before him.

"How are you, Booth?" She stared at the shirtless FBI agent.

"I've been better. What are you doing here?" He smiled slightly, but, almost afraid to.

"Could I come in? If you'd rather I not, I can leave." A flicker of worry flashed through her mind.

He held the door wide-open for her. Immediately, she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"For what, Bones? I really don't know anything anymore."

"Funny how we used to be able to talk about anything and everything. Now, I'm having the hardest time trying to get whatever words you need to hear. I'm sorry...for everything. These last weeks, things..."

"Hey, you're free to voice your opinions. Look, I really need to clean this mess up." He pointed to his chest and walked into the bathroom. "I was just about to put on fresh gauze when you..."

"I can help you with that."

"It's alright. I don't need any help. I've done this before."

"No, really, let me do that."

"I can do it," he said stubbornly.

"Okay." Tempe watched him. "Does it still hurt?" She asked sympathetically and touched his injury.

"Only when I laugh. So, no, since I haven't laughed in awhile."

Tempe grabbed the adhesive tape and gently pressed it against his chest.

"Uh, thanks," he mumbled.

Booth walked to his living room freely without making an attempt to put on a shirt. Tempe grabbed his left arm when he yelled out.

"Are you trying to kill me or what? If you haven't noticed, I'm still not fully recovered. I'm still hurting here. In more ways than one!"

"I'm sorry. I-I just wanted your attention. I came here for a reason. And if you stood still a bit, maybe I could say what I came here for."

"What, Tempe? What is it you need to say that hasn't been said already? If you're here to fight me on what happened between me and Cam, I'm tired of it."

"Booth, I..."

"It just happened. That's all. It wasn't love, it was lust. Alright? I have nothing else to say about it."

"Booth..."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but...I can't take back what I did."

"Shut up, Seeley! I'm here to apologize and you're just rambling on and on! I can't believe I took the time to even come here," she snarled. "Forget it! It was Angela's idea anyway, not mine. She drilled it into me if I don't apologize I'll lose you for good. But, then, you were never mind to lose. Was I? You're just the FBI agent and I'm just the forensic anthropologist who somehow got stuck working together! Nothing more! The problem with us is that we never listen to what the other's saying! I came over to say I loved you! Look, never mind!"

His eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Do you ever listen to me?" She said annoyingly. "I said I loved you! I love you."

**TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

"Tempe," Booth hesitated. "You love me?"

She was tired and stressed, barely having had any sleep, Temperance flopped herself on the sofa.

Uh, if everything is still alright with us..."

"Is it? After those terrible things we said to each other."

He crouched down in front of her. "Okay, why don't we just take this slowly. Never mind the past. Tempe, it's not like I've never been in love before, not like I've never loved anyone before...but, I'd like you to be the last person I'll ever be in love with, the last person I'll ever love."

"I really thought you'd die on me...the monitor...I thought you were gone for good," she cried.

"Hey, look at me, I'm here, aren't I? In the flesh. You can pinch me if you'd like. I said I came back to you...for you."

"Don't start again on your theory on NDE," she wiped her tears away. "Because I believe in you."

Booth sighed a sigh of relief. "I love you, you know that, don't you?"

She kept silent.

"Tempe? What are you afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking?" He sat beside her.

"Promise me you'll never leave. I needed to say so much to you...thought you'd never know how I felt. Everything happened in a flash...and...

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing's going to tear us apart. Nothing. You don't have to cry. God, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Booth," she choked on her tears and stared at him with her sad blue eyes.

"What?" He reached out to her and drew her into him, his own eyes filled with tears. It killed him to see her in so much

pain. "I'm here. Stop crying."

"I'm sorry I brought up all that Cam stuff. I won't mention her ever again."

"Cam who?" He said, pulling away.

Temperance smiled.

"Tempe, I want the perfect life with you. You're the forensic anthropologist, novelist. Me, FBI agent, ex-sniper. What a pair, huh? I promise never to give you grief and to always be by your side."

"I'm so very tired, Booth. I haven't slept in weeks. You've been keeping me awake at nights. Thought I was going out of my mind. I couldn't detach myself from you. I couldn't stop loving you on command. No matter how much I tried, my heart overruled my head. Don't you know how much you've changed me?"

He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head against his chest. "I can hear your heartbeat. I love you so much. And it scares the hell out of me. I can't imagine the thought of losing you. I don't know what I would have done if..."

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. Not for a very long time. Tempe?"

"What?" She sniffled.

"Stop crying, please." He felt the warmth of her tears on his skin. "Look at me."

She gazed up to him.

"Crash Here Tonight?" He lowered his face and their lips met. He kissed her tenderly.

**Authors Note: Sorry so short. Next chapter will be the last which I've already started on. Hope you come back for it.**

**TBC - Chapter 10**

**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Heavy drops of rain hit vigorously against the window as Booth looked out into the cold, darkened sky. On nights like these, he remembered giving her comfort in the warmth of his arms, as he shared his body with hers, intimately, lovingly. A portrait of them on their wedding day sat atop their bedroom dresser. He stared at her picture and lightly traced his finger on the outline of her face. Their years of togetherness flashed quickly before him.

Twenty-five years of wedded bliss, it was so very long ago. They were soul mates, born to love one another. Existence had never been the same after he'd met her. "You're my guiding light, a reason to be me." He told her every chance he could. She was his world, his love.

Never a singer, yet, her voice played in his head of her favorite lullaby as she sung to their twin babies, who were now twenty-four years of age. There were so many memories of her. A knock on the bedroom door, brought Booth back into reality.

"Dad?" Nikki was an image of her mother, she stood at the entrance of the doorway.

"What is it, sweetheart?" His saddened eyes showed the lost of a love one.

"Dinner's ready. And Matthew cooked. Can you believe that? Well, with the help of Auntie Angela. Uncle Jack and Parker are looking over last minute arrangements for tomorrow's...," she stopped.

"Oh, Dad." She hugged her father. "Why did she have to leave us?"

"It was her time. She worried always, that I'd leave her."

"But, it was you she left behind." She took his hand and led him out of the bedroom. "You've got to eat something."

Flashback

"This is it, huh? I'm not going to make it." Temperance told her husband tiredly. "I don't think I'm coming back like you did for me. I've used up all of my nine lives."

"Is there anything you need?" Booth held his wife's hand.

She smiled. "I have everything I've ever needed. You and the children. We've been through a lot."

He smiled slightly and nodded. "Shh, why don't you rest for now."

"No," she answered weakly. "I need to say a lot of things, so, just please listen. I won't be around for too long. You'll always be in my heart."

Tears rolled down his face.

"Don't cry for me. You've made me a believer in so many things. NDE, Afterlife, Heaven and God. Thank you. You must go on for our children. They'll need you when I'm gone."

"When you're gone...don't leave us...me. Don't leave me."

"Oh, Seely, don't grieve for me. I'll be around. It's just that I'll be hard to see."

"I can't imagine my life without you."

"And I can't imagine my life without you. I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I'm glad I was chosen to be the one to leave. You're a wonderful husband and father. I must have done something right for you to be in my life. Matthew and Parker, I know they'll watch over Nikki. Oh, tell Angela to remind her of monthly breast exams, not to wait until it's too late. You've given me twenty-five wonderful years. I wish there would be more. But, it wasn't meant to be."

"I wish I could give you several years of my life. Thank you for being a part of me. I'll always have our memories of our lives together. Temperance Brennan Booth, you are my everything. I do love you, I always will."

"I know. I love you too, for all the days of my life and beyond."

End Of Flashback

As Booth and the children walked hand in hand to the front of the church, he stopped suddenly, floral arrangements surrounded her. It finally hit him, for today would be the last time they would all be together.

The church was filled with family and friends for the final goodbye. After the priest had conducted the services, Angela walked up to the podium.

"To Seeley and the kids, I promised Temperance I'd do this last request of hers. I sat many days and nights talking to her. And...she wanted me to read this here, hoping it would give you strength. It's a poem, "I Shall", which she composed when she knew...well, let me just read it." She held out her piece of paper.

If I hang on to all of you too closely

It's because I can't bear the thought of leaving you

I may not be able to express my feelings

But, can't you see it in my eyes, what I feel for you

I shall be looking down at you

I shall be missing my family

You are my loves, my greatest treasures

You are the most precious things to me

Farewell, my loves, I may be leaving

But, my love for you is here to stay

I love you all so very much

I will be seeing you one day

When it is your time to join me

I shall be waiting for you

I shall welcome you here in paradise

I shall be saving a place for you

So, for now I bid you goodbye

Until we meet again in eternity

I shall welcome you with open arms

"Here I am, you are finally home with me"

There were soft sobs throughout the church. Booth buried his face in his hands. Nikki and Matthew hung on to each other.

At the gravesite services, Booth ran his fingers across her marbled casket and laid a single pink rose atop it. "One final moment before you leave," he said. He pressed his lips on her cold hard coffin. "A kiss for you, honey."

Do not stand at my grave and weep

I am not there

I do not sleep

I am a thousand winds that blow

I am the diamond that glints on snow

I am the sunlight on ripened grain

I am the gentle autumn rain

I am the song that never end

I am the love of family and friends

I am the child who has come to rest

In the arms of the father who knows me best

Do not sand at my grave and weep

I am not there

I do not sleep

Do not stand at my grave and cry

I am not there

I did not die

Rose petals were dropped atop her casket as she was lowered into the ground. Booth blew a kiss to the one person he has ever loved. "Until we meet again. You're my guiding light, Tempe, give me hope to carry on."

**The End**

**Author's Note: I Shall by AJeff **

**Do Not Stand At My Grave and Weep by Mary Elizabeth Frye**


End file.
